Due to the application of audio data processing technologies, sounds can be collected by using an audio monitoring unit by people, to generate audio data and store the data. The stored audio data may be played by using an audio player when necessary, thereby re-showing the sounds. The wide application of audio data processing technologies makes it very easy to record and re-show sounds, thereby playing a vital role in people's life and work.
Currently, when processing an audio data stream, one frame of audio data needs to be inserted between two adjacent frames of audio data. For example, in some special sound effects, one frame of audio data is inserted between two adjacent frames of audio data in an audio data stream of either a left channel or a right channel, so that there is a difference of one frame of audio data between the audio data stream of the left channel and the audio data stream of the right channel, thereby achieving the special effect of Surround sound. For another example, when the audio data stream of the left channel and the audio data stream of the right channel are asynchronous, audio data may be inserted into one of the audio data streams to resolve the problem of the asynchronous audio data streams of the left channel and the right channel.
However, currently, when inserting audio data between two adjacent frames of audio data in an audio data stream, the inserted audio data is usually directly one the two frames of audio data, leading to that there is apparent noise where the audio data is inserted during audio play after the insertion. This is a problem needing to be resolved. Similarly, there is noise when one frame of audio data is deleted from the audio data stream.